Hit Me
by damnitjillkatherine
Summary: After the incident in the shower, Percy provokes Brutal into another confrontation. Sequel to "Brutal". Rated M for language, rough m/m sex


**Hit Me**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Pretty sure these guys belong to Stephen King.

Rating: R. Language, rough m/m sex

Summary: After the incident in the shower, Percy provokes Brutal into another confrontation.

Percy couldn't stop thinking about the ruthless way Brutal had treated him in the E Block showers the night after Del's execution. He had been hurt and humiliated, but some part of him had liked it. Much more than he wanted to admit. And that part of him was rapidly making his job far more difficult than it should have been.

Percy couldn't be in the same room as the other guard without blushing like a little girl. Whenever Brutal came near him, he could feel the heat gather in the pit of his stomach. He started provoking him on purpose - being clumsy, forgetting paperwork, talking back - to see what kind of reaction he could get. Whenever Brutal yelled at him, eyes flashing anger, Percy could feel himself get hard. He didn't understand it, and he hated himself for it, but he couldn't help thinking about Brutal's big hands around his wrists and on his hips.

It wasn't long before Brutal began to notice Percy's strange behavior. The blushing, the dilated pupils, the way his mouth would hang open whenever Brutal yelled at him. He also noticed how diligently Percy was working to annoy him. One night, he reached the end of Brutal's patience. After a particularly nasty string of sarcasm and back-talk, Brutal decided he'd had enough.

"I said _shut _it, you little shit!" He reached out and smacked Percy across the face, bending him double. But the sound that emerged from him was not one of pain or anger. Brutal could not mistake Percy's moan for anything other than one of pleasure. He froze. Percy glanced up at him, face crimson, hand over his mouth. For a second, he looked like he might say something, but instead quickly disappeared to the back office.

A minute later, when Brutal stormed into the back office, Percy was leaning against the desk, slowly wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. His eyes registered panic and desire as Brutal grabbed a fistful of his shirt and slammed him roughly against the furniture.

"You like this, don't you?" Brutal hissed. "Me yelling at you, hitting you?"

"Yes." Percy's voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes downcast.

"I can't hear you, Percy. You like this? You get off on this?"

"Yes!" A little louder, a little more desperate.

"You'd love for me to bend you over this desk and fuck you silly, wouldn't you? _Wouldn't _you?" Brutal ground forward, trapping Percy between his hips and the desk.

"Ah! Yes! Brutal please!" Percy was painfully, obviously hard. Brutal smirked and reached for his belt buckle.

"You're gonna have to earn it, then." Before he could protest, Percy found himself on his knees with a mouth full of Brutal's cock, a big hand fisted in his carefully groomed hair. He suppressed a gag, fearing what might happen if he resisted. He managed to establish a rhythm, head bobbing up and down, feeling some small satisfaction as the hand in his hair tightened and the other clenched the desk so tightly he was sure it would leave marks. Percy swiftly undid his own belt and pants zipper and began to stroke himself.

Brutal was having none of it. He hauled Percy up by the shoulders, spun him around, and pinned him down against the desk by the wrists.

"No touching. Keep your hands on this edge of the desk. Move 'em, and I leave you here like this," Brutal growled in Percy's ear. He moaned and nodded. His cock was pressed awkwardly against the edge of the desk, but he knew Brutal wouldn't care. Percy sunk his teeth into the fabric of his uniform jacket as he felt Brutal's hands spreading him apart. He groaned as Brutal slid into him. Fingernails dug into his soft hips, sure to leave marks. He began to thrust slowly at first, drawing long moans from Percy.

"Keep quiet," he said in Percy's ear. "Wouldn't want anyone to know how much you're enjoying this." Percy burrowed his face further into his shoulder, muffling his ever-louder sounds of pleasure.

Brutal picked up the pace. He rammed into the other man with such force that Percy knew his hipbones would be black and blue the next day. Then he felt Brutal lean over him again, mouth near his ear.

"You liked it when I smacked you one, didn't you?" he whispered, almost tenderly. Percy nodded, blushing. "Want me to do it again?" Percy nodded again, more feverishly. "Say it." He looked back over his shoulder, confused. Brutal slammed into him, knocking him on his face. "Go on, say it!

"Ah! Hit me! Please Brutal, hit me!" In a split second, he felt a big hand land a stinging blow to his ass. Percy cried out, arching his back, losing himself in the sensation. The hand came up and clamped down over his mouth.

"I told you to keep quiet, boy," warned Brutal. But Percy could not suppress another cry when Brutal reached back and smacked him again, and again. Percy sank his teeth into the hand over his mouth, drawing blood. Soon, tears were streaming down his narrow face. The pain and the pleasure at the same time were almost too much for him to bear. Brutal's movements were becoming less controlled, his breathing more erratic. Percy managed to shift back on the desk just enough to allow him to rub his neglected cock against the edge of the furniture. It hurt, but it was enough sensation to send him over the edge. He came with a sob that he just barely managed to muffle in his jacket. Brutal slammed deep into him once more and shuddered, fingernails digging even deeper into Percy's skin. He stayed like that for a few seconds, breathing heavily, before pulling out and swiftly fixing his uniform.

"You're a mess, Percy," he said. "Best get yourself and this desk cleaned up before Paul comes in." He moved to leave, but couldn't resist reaching out and smacking Percy across his bare ass one more time. Percy moaned, and Brutal smirked. He could get used to this.


End file.
